love
by kaylaXkittyears
Summary: just a bunch of random oneshots featuring the sasuneji / nejisasu pairing. lots of cuteness
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I'd need you here when I cry. But on the anniversary of my parent's deaths, I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather be with. I want to feel your arms around me, hear your comforting whispers.

But your not here, I pushed you away just like everyone else. So I sit on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest, tears streaming down my face, alone. I don't cry. I don't ever cry. This isn't me. I'm supposed to be the strong one, the brooding one. Too caught up in revenge to feel. Yet here I am, by some cruel twist of fate still very able to feel the _loss, _the _pain,_ the mother fucking _agony_.

This is the one day every year that I don't do anything. I stay in the compound for 24 hours, mourning my family, my friends. No one bothers me about it anymore, they used to. You where the first person I talked to about it.

I miss you, you bastard.

I miss everyone.

"Sasuke?" my head snaps up, I angrily wipe away my tears and turn in the direction of your voice.

And there you are. Standing outside my window, your long dark hair blowing slightly in the night air.

"What. What do you want?" I say, my voice has lost all of its usual monotone effect.

"I... I wanted to say... I'm sorry, Sasuke." you say, your pale eyes avoiding mine.

I stare at you, not saying a word, because you _never_ apologize. It is one of the things I thought I liked about you, but it turns out I like you apologizing even more.

"I know how much this day means to you, and I know how much it hurts you to remember things. I'm sorry I fought with you. Can you forgive me?" you ask.

"...I can. I don't know if I will." I answer. You nod and turn, looking almost sad. "Neji...wait."

you stop and turn to face me again, your face expressionless.

"I need..." I start.

"What? What do you need? I'll get you anything." you say. I believe you.

"I need... help." I force the word out of my mouth.

Its your turn to stare in shock.

"Please Neji?" I say, my pleading tone even throwing me off.

You nod again, slowly. You climb through the open window, ignoring the door. I notice that I'm shaking. I think you see it too.

"What do you want me to do?" you ask.

"I don't know!" I shout, crying again. "Make it stop!"

You come over to me and sit on my bed. You put your arms around me from behind. I start to panic a little, and start shoving at you, trying to push you away. I'm shouting. You hang on to me, your strong arms never leaving their place around my waist.

Now I'm sobbing, hugging myself and digging my nails into my upper arms, blood trickles down my arm. You move your arms to stop me. You pull my hands down, letting me grip onto your forearm. My nails start to cut into your skin. You don't even flinch. You kiss my neck lightly. I'm sitting between your legs and slowly losing my grip on your arm. Once your released from my vice like grip, you hold me close. I slump back onto you, still crying.

"Do you want to tell me?" you ask softly in my ear.

"I still see them." I say. "I still see their bodies and I still feel their blood in my hair. Today is when its worst."

I feel you nod. You don't say anything more, and that's the best thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly enough, Naruto was the first to notice it. People don't give him enough credit, he's smarter than you'd think. It was the first time he knew something before Shikamaru, and he took pride in that. He didn't understand how no one else saw it, though. It was fairly obvious to him, right from the start.

The first time he noticed, was when Sasuke was _late_ for training. Sasuke is _never_ late.

"Teme, were where you?" he had asked.

Sasuke had shrugged, then gone over to a tree perfect for sulking under. That's when Naruto had seen that Sasuke didn't have his arms covered. It was weird to see him like that, with his incredibly pale arms crossed over his chest and black eyes looking up at the sky. It just wasn't Sasuke.

Then Neji appeared. His long dark brown hair was, as always, neatly brushed and out of his pale purple eyes, he wore the same clothes he always wore, he looked the same as he always did.

But completely different.

Why? Because he _smiled_ at Sasuke. It was tiny, and very quick, but it was a smile none the less.

And if Naruto wasn't mistaken, Sasuke had returned the smile, only for an instant. Neji held something out to Sasuke, standing ever so slightly too close to him. Sasuke took it with a nod. It turned out to be Sasuke's arm warmers. He tugged the white things onto his arms and again gave Neji a fleeting smile, muttering something too soft for Naruto to hear. Neji nodded and walked off.

The second time he noticed, he saw the two boys in a dark corner of the supposedly haunted Uchiha compound. Naruto had gone to see if Sasuke wanted to spar, and wandered around the compound when he couldn't find him.

Neji was leaning against a wall, Sasuke was facing him. They where _talking_ casually, smiling, and even occasionally _laughing_. They where standing close to each other again, and Naruto had wondered vaguely what Neji was doing there in the first place.

But then Neji did something. He touched Sasuke's face. All it was was a simple gesture, a thin pale finger grazing a pale cheek, very light and fast, but it was a _touch_. It wasn't a slap on the back or a friendly arm around the shoulders, it was more intimate than that. What Sasuke did in response was even more shocking to Naruto. He reached out and tugged on a bit of Neji's hair. Not to hurt the boy, it didn't make him pull away, but in a playful way.

Sasuke was **never** playful. And he never smiled like that when people touched him.

The third time he noticed was when he saw them on the roof of Sasuke's house. He had been running around the village, bored out of his mind, when he saw the two. Sasuke had been sitting leaned back, his arms supporting him as he looked up at the starry sky. Neji was **cuddled** up close to Sasuke, his arms around the other boy's thin waist.

So now, whenever Sasuke made excuses, was a little later or forgetful, he cut him some slack. Naruto was happy for his friends, and he would never tell until they where ready.

Even though he knew that no one would believe him when he said he knew first.


End file.
